Ignorance is Bliss
by HeswamtoFrance
Summary: Bella is in danger, yet again. But this time the danger is on the inside, could one of the Cullen's be a traitor.
1. Realization

A/N: Sorry if this sucks, it is my first fanfic. Please review, I want to know what you think. Constructive critism is wanted.

As my mouth slowly pools up with venom I realize I can do this, I can overcome the monster within, and I can give in to my human instincts and suppress the vampire ones. I can give her what she wants, what I want. I swallow hard clearing my mouth of any venom; I lean down to kiss my Bella, to hold her in my arms. This time, though, I don't pull away when we cross my boundaries. I allow my selfishness to take over and I allow her to give me what I want, what she wants. She breaks it off gasping for air; I set her down moving as far from her as I can without leaving the room. I think to myself, you can do this; you can control this monster that so desperately wants to hurt your Bella, your life, your existence. She looks up at me with those big brown eyes, gently, innocently, and I know I could never hurt her. I take a deep breath, as she gets up and walks towards me. I open my arms and allow her to snuggle up to my stone hard chest, to breathe in my scent, as I breathe in hers. I gently kiss her hair, and we sit like this for hours, uninterrupted, unmoving. I look down into my Bella eyes and I can sense her anger, her annoyance. Wishing now more than ever that I could read her thoughts, I ask her "What is wrong, my love?"

"I don't want you to go."

"What, where would I be going?" I ask her, totally and completely confused.

"Listen." is all she says.

Just then I hear Charlie's cruiser pull into the driveway. I had been so totally and completely distracted by my Bella I hadn't even noticed him or his thoughts, which are now turning to Bella.

"Oh" was all I could say. We sat still for a few moments, unsure what to do, what we wanted to do.

"Holy crow" she said, getting up to quickly, losing her balance and starting to tumble.

As I catch my Bella, I ask" What is wrong?"

"I forgot to make Charlie dinner, now he is going to want to know what I have been up to all day." she replied, as she hurried around the room to get ready.

Just then I heard another voice in my head, Alice's voice, thinking _Tell Bella not to worry, I've got it covered, I will be there in…_

"Bella, my love don't worry, Alice says she has got it cover, she should… "I was cut off by Alice's squeals as she entered the room, via the window.

"Edward can you please go downstairs and tell Charlie what is going on." Alice says aloud as she thinks of our cover story for me to tell him.

With that I lightly kiss Bella on my way out the door.

_Wait!_ Alice thinks" You'll need this." she says, aloud for Bella's benefit.

With a bag of takeout food in hand I head downstairs to tell Charlie what has happened today, or at least what our story is.

"Hello, Edward" Charlie says with a little acid in his voice "What have you guys been up to?" While he thinks _oh no, I hope they weren't doing that, shudders mentally, maybe I need to make a rule about fiancé's in the bedroom alone until the wedding._

"I have actually been watching Alice play Bella Barbie, all day." I said trying to fake annoyance.

"Oh" he pauses while his mind gets sidetracked ._Why __am__ I always so quick to _expect_ the worst from Bella and Edward? He really is a gentleman, just like Bella said. I want my daughter to be happy, and if he is what makes her happy then I am happy for them. I love Bella and I just don't want her __to get__ hurt, like I was. I want her to have everything, I love her so much._

Just then his thoughts were interrupted by Bella's entrance. She looked stunning, I can't figure out what Alice did. Bella appears the same as always, yet she is so, so indescribable, irresistible, and alluring. A small blush begins forming on Bella's cheeks, and I realized, I am staring, how rude of me. Yet I cannot look away, I stand there entranced, for who knows how long. Then suddenly Charlie's concerned voice brings me back.

"Alice, Alice are you alright there?" Charlie asks, truly concerned.

It takes her a few moments to come around, but she does, telling Charlie "Sorry I must have been daydreaming" she says waving it off as nothing. But I knew that look that was the look Alice always had when having a vision, that distant look, that look of knowledge. My gaze once again returns to Bella, knowing that she too recognized that look by the quizzical expression on her face. I tried reading Alice's mind to see her vision, but she was blocking me, this time listing pi she is up to the 1,000,000th place. _(3.141592653589793238462643383279502884197169399375105820974944592307816406286208998628034825342117067982148086513282306647093844609550582231725359408128481117450284102701938521105559644622948954930381964428810975665933446128475648233786783165271201909145648566923460348610454326648213393607260249141273724587006606315588174881520920962829254091715364367892590360011330530548820466521384146951941511609) ._

_"_So Alice, what are you dreaming about?" I probe, hoping her mind will slip up.

"I was just picturing the perfect wedding dress for Bella." she replies focusing on Charlie. While mentally stated _ignorance is bliss. Ignorance is bliss, Edward._


	2. Wedding Plans

Diclaimer: I own nothing, except my knowledge, and all I know, is that I know nothing. So please don't sue me.

Chapter 2

Edward's POV

The rest of the evening was uneventful. They are dinner, we watched T.V. with Charlie, and I was abruptly kicked out at precisely 10:00. Of course I came back just after Charlie fell asleep. I spent another wonderful night just watching my Bella sleep. She looks so peaceful when she is sleeping, I wish I could sleep; it symbolizes the ending of one day and the beginning of the night, our days and nights just run together. It is so strange most girls would find it humiliating and creepy to have their fiancée watching them sleep ever night, but Bella, my Bella, does not, she actually seems to find it comforting, it is so odd. She never ceases to amaze me, how she so trusting, so comfortable with the unnatural. Sometimes it truly frightens me to see how comfortable she is around my family and I, yet at the same time I am glad I want her to be a part of my life forever and for eternity.

I am so overjoyed; our wedding is just one week away. Only one week separates me and my love, my life from being together for eternity. Yet I am still reluctant to change her, I don't want to take away her soul and force her to be stuck in this existence, living of blood, living with the temptation. I am sure she will get her way in the end, I am essentially a selfish creature, and now that I have found her I don't believe I could survive even a single day without her.

Bella's POV

I just woke up, yet I don't want to get up, so I snuggle in closer into Edward's stone, cold embrace. I can feel his breath on my neck; slowly he leans in and begins placing small kisses along my jaw, knowing I am awake now.

I look up at the face of a god, my own personal Greek god. My breath gets caught in my throat, his perfection never ceases to amaze me.

"Good morning, my angel, sleep well?" he questions me.

"Perfectly" I said. You were here, I added silently.

"What would you like to do today?"

"Any suggestions?"

"I know Alice has a few last minute wedding plans she would like to run past us, but I was thinking tonight we could go out to dinner, how does that sound?"

"Great, but no expensive food."

"Wasn't planning on it, well I should probably let you get ready now"

"Why don't we just stay like this a little longer?"

"Alright, but you get to take Alice's wrath"

**30 minutes later**

"We really do have to get up now, Alice is contemplating making the arrangements without us, and I am not sure you would like some of the ideas she is coming up with."

"Alright, give me one human minute, and then I shall face the wrath of your beloved sister"

"Remember, she is soon to be your sister too"

And with that I grabbed my bathroom bag and some clothes and went to shower. The hot water felt so relaxing on my muscles; I wanted to stay under the water forever. Yet no matter how wonderful it felt there was always that aching in my heart, that constant pain reminding me I was away from my other half, from Edward. I hurried and finished, throwing on jeans and a tee-shirt. Then I quickly blew my hair dry and quickly put it in a ponytail. I hurried back to my room, to notice it was empty. Where is Edward?

"Edward" I called.

"In the kitchen" He stated, just loud enough I could hear.

I slowly descended the stairs, being careful not to fall. And then it hit me, that wonderful aroma, reminding me how Edward was so good at doing everything. I hurried through the perfect meal he had made, and we got in the car and headed towards his house. After about 2 minutes of silence he questioned me.

"Bella, love, what are you thinking?"

"Honestly, I'm not."

The rest of the ride passed in silence. We quickly arrived at their house, and we were greeted by a very energetic Alice.

The day was filled with questions, such as: "which color do you want for the lace on the edge of your napkin holders, gold or silver?", or "should we put a romantic song first or a fun song first?" it was as if Alice had a never ending supply of them.

The next thing I knew the clock said 10:30 P.M. and I was yawning uncontrollably.

"Alice, I need to go home and get some sleep now, why don't you just make the rest of the decisions for me, but remember nothing too extravagant." I told her, warningly

"Come on Bella, dear, I will take you home now.

A/N Sorry this chapter really sucked. It is just a filler chapter. I made a big mistake, I started this story and I don't really have a plan or anything so hopefully I can come up with something soon. I am open to suggestions and constructive critism. Sorry guys! Please review, it makes me so happy!

Yours forever, George


	3. Breakfast Date

Chapter 3

Breakfast Date

Today is Friday, that means 6 days, six horribly long days until our wedding, where I shall be untied with my true love, forever. My Bella, my perfect Isabella. She is so perfect, she completes not only me, but me whole family. She has the beauty of Rosalie, the compassion of Esme, the determination of Alice, the understanding of Jasper, knowledge of Carlisle, the childlike nature of Emmett, and my need for my love. She has it all, plus she adds more, she has her own marvelous characteristics, her secrecy, her acceptance, her unique views of situations, and above all her blindness to her greatness, and the effect it has on others. My perfect Bella, no, she isn't mine, I am hers, she controls me, she may not know it, but everything she does changes what I do, everything I do is for her.

"What are you thinking?" her question pulls me out of my thoughts I had been so wrapped up in I hadn't even noticed she woke up.

"Oh you know, the usual, counting the hours until you are mine." I said with humor

"145 hours, left." I did the math, she was right.

"Counting the seconds until your death my love" I added, slightly darkly.

"No, just counting the hours until my eternal life begins." I chuckled, my Bella the optimist.

We sat silently for a few minutes. "Do we have any plans for today?" she pulled us out of it?

"No, but I was thinking since Alice distracted us from our dinner last night, we could go on a breakfast date today, why did you have any plans?"

"I do not, just contemplating what to wear."

"May I?" I ask excited now.

"You really want to?" she asks surprised.

"Why not?" I reply.

"Alright, go right ahead."

I get up from her bed and walk over to her closet, I was surprised at what I saw, having memorized her wardrobe many months ago. Alice must have been having a good month, I recognize nearly nothing. The phone rings, I look at the caller ID, of course.

"Hello, Alice"

"Hi, can I speak with Bella please?" She replies, clearly excited.

"Let me ask her." I turn to Bella.

"Would you like to speak with Alice, Bella?" I ask, dramatizing it.

"Um, sure." She says warily.

"She says she will talk to you, but please try to calm down Alice. It is still early in the morning for a human."

"Ya, ya, you know we wouldn't have this problem if she just had her own cell phone."

"Here she is" I hand the phone to Bella, and go back to sorting through her new clothes, trying very hard to ignore their conversation and give them some privacy.

"Hello Alice," pause "yes, is that a problem?" pause "no, alright, if I must." She hangs up, hands the phone back to me.

"Sorry Edward, I have been instructed what to wear, and to not under any circumstances let you pick out what I wear, until we are safely married."

"Safely married?" I question.

"Her words, not mine." She says, clearly as baffled by them as I.

"Alright, whatever the psychopath, I mean psychic says." I reply agitated, I was really looking forward to picking out what Bella wore. And making a mental note to ask Alice what she meant by safely married.

"Oh and she says you are to go downstairs until I am dressed." She says, with agitation showing clearly on her face.

"Okay, okay, I am leaving" I cry, my hands raised in mock innocence.

Bella puts on a pouty face. "What" I cry, not understanding.

"I don't even get a good morning kiss?" I laugh, relived. I slowly walk over to her, with a devious smirk on my face. She slowly backs up, until her legs hit the edge of her bed. She crawls onto it, scurrying back into the corner; her eyes open wide in mock fear, yet I can see the laughter playing in them. I have crossed half of her tiny room, before I pounce, landing just in front of her oh the bed. I open my mouth into a wide evil grin; I lean down towards her neck, opening my mouth as if to bite her. She giggles. I jerk back; look her directly in the eyes, trying with all my might to keep my face serious. She stops giggling, with some difficulty and becomes just as falsely serious. I bar my teeth, lower my face to her neck, leaning in for the bite, with less than a centimeter to go, I hear her take a sharp breath. I suppress laughter, lean in the rest of the way and smother her neck in kisses. She begins giggling once again, and not being able to keep it in anymore I pull back and begin laughing too. We both sit on her bed laughing for a few minutes, until I can't take it anymore. I give in, lean down and steal a kiss from those beautiful lips. She stops laughing, and begins kissing me back, we pass my normal boundaries, and her lips become more urgent under mine. As if sensing the end nearing and trying to push it off. I give up on my boundaries, well hers really, and keep kissing her, until she pulls back panting. She catches her breath, looks at me and smiles.

"Wow" She says still breathless. I look into her eyes.

"Wow" I agree.

"What is with the sudden change of heart?" she asks excitedly.

"What?" I question unsure of her thoughts.

"Why the sudden dropping of all your boundaries?" She asks, and before I could get a word in she adds "don't get me wrong, I love it, but what made you change your mind?"

"My love, I dropped my boundaries that day in the meadow, they are your boundaries now. I only restrain myself because I know that you want to wait until we are married, and I respect that. I won't push you past those boundaries, but I figured, correctly I assume, that you wouldn't mind a simple kiss."

"Simple" she scoffs.

"Well that is what I am telling myself, to keep myself from doing it again." I laugh.

"Who says you can't do it again." She replies hope entering her voice.

"Your wish, my command" I begin moving towards her, right as I lean down to her face, the chirping begins. I pull out my cell, Alice of course.

"Would you like to explain this to our sister?" I ask Bella hopefully.

"Hey why not." she replies, obliviously. I hand her the phone, secretly glad I don't have to deal with Alice. I begin playing with Bella's hair and kissing her neck, completely ignoring Alice's side of the conversation, and listening to Bella. Reveling in the beauty of her voice.

"No Alice, I am not ready to go yet." Pause "I got… um distracted" pause, "yes sir, yes I hear you loud and clear. Bye Alice." She closes the phone and looks at me, sadly.

"Get out Edward" she orders harshly.

"No thank you, I am quite content, just where I am." I reply sarcastically, kissing her neck more.

"Please Edward; Alice says if we don't leave right now she won't let us go on our breakfast date."

"Oh that is quite alright with me, I am glad to stay in for breakfast this morning." I tell her, between kisses.

"Edward, please you don't understand." She said that with such shear torture, I stopped kissing her, and looked up into her face. It portrayed pure agony.

"What threat did she use?" I asked warily.

"The usual, a day of shopping torture" she told me, getting happier.

"Oh, is that all" I am slightly disappointed, couldn't Alice come up with something better, at least I can go shopping with them.

"Well no, it's not." Bella said nervously. Oh great what did Alice do now.

"What else."

"Um, she said you couldn't come with us…" She sounds distracted, like she was hiding something.

"That's not all, is it." I am nervous now too, that psychic can come up with some wicked revenge.

"Well um…"


	4. Running from Alice

Chapter 4

Edward's Point of view

"Well um… She said that I might not come back from this shopping trip, until the wedding." Okay now I am filled with rage, Alice is so going to get it.

"It is okay, Bella, Huny, I am leaving, right now" I inch towards the door. Worried by the look on her face. She glances at the clock.

"Don't go, there is no point… not anymore."

"What?" I ask perplexed, hand on the doorknob.

"She said if you weren't gone by 8:31 exactly, it didn't matter." She walks towards me grabbing my arm. "So let's take advantage of the time we have left until she comes." Trying to fake cheerful. Falsely cheerful Bella is nearly as seductive, as pouty Bella, and I just can't resist any more.

"Your right we should." She leans into kiss me, but I pull back, turn around and head towards the door. "Get dressed; in whatever you were ordered to wear, and hurry, I will meet you downstairs." She looks perplexed, but I just walk out and shut the door, hoping she will do as I asked. I walk downstairs, and begin gathering Bella's breakfast, pop tart, apple, water bottle, things she can take in the car with us. I can hear her upstairs rummaging around; I hope she is getting dressed. We really need to get a move on if we are going to get out of here before Alice sees what I am planning. I can hear Bella on the stairs; I walk to the base of the stairs. She doesn't seem to have noticed me yet. Wow she is beautiful; she is concentrating so hard, she is doing so well. Opps I thought to soon. I grab her up in my arms. I hear a sharp intake of breath, and her heart speeds up, as would mine, if it beat at all. I laugh; it surprises me how the simplest touches still seem to make her heart jumps. It makes her all the more desirable, sadly in more than one way. I head towards the front door.

"Where are we going?" She questions, blowing her breath up in my face. I inhale deeply, this scent is great, her breath. It holds all the wonderful essence of Bella, without any of the bloodlust.

"I don't know" I reply, while setting her in the Volvo, and shutting the door.

"What does that mean?" she asks as I shut the driver's door and start the car.

"That means I have a plan, and it involves, not knowing where we are going." I tell her as I speed down the street. She thinks about this for a moment before understanding covers her face.

"So how exactly do you plan to evade Alice's visions?"

"As I said, I don't know where we are going, and neither do you, so there is nothing to see, she saw us leave, but she can't see where we are going until we decide where we are going."

"When are we going to decide where we are going?"

"I thought you might have an idea about that." I tell her hopeful.

"We could play a game"

"Sorry Bella, but I don't see how a game helps us evade our sister."

"Ah, but it does, you see this is a game Charlie would play with me when I was little. Well at least he would call it a game, but it was more of us driving around town aimlessly. See we would get in the cruiser, start driving, and every time we came to an intersection I would tell him which way to go."

"Sounds perfect, we don't make any decisions until the last possible second. I always knew there was a reason I loved you."

"I am still trying to figure out why I love you too, all I know is that I do." She said sincerely, but with humor.

"Oh, Bella's a poet, and she doesn't even know it!" I recited common phrase, fighting to keep a straight face. I glance sideways at her, our eyes meet and we begin laughing uncontrollably. As our laughs begin to fade I near a intersection, I look at her, her eyes appear wet, as if crying. I ask "Which way?"

"Right." She laughs.

"Right it is." I swiftly turn left. We continue driving, taking turns choosing which way to turn. All the sudden I hear a growl coming from Bella. I turn to her. "What was that?"

"Um… my stomach." She says embarrassed, a blush rising up her face.

"And what would you like to eat?" I ask addressing her stomach. Just then it growls again, causing us both to laugh.

AN/ Sorry, I know it is really short, I just can't come up with anything good, but I wanted to update. Please tell me if you hate it. I love reviews, even flames. Hoping to come up with something worthwhile soon.

George


	5. Catching Up

Disclaimer: Sadly I own nothing but my knowledge, and all I know is that I know nothing, that leaves me owning nothing.

We pull over and stopped in a nice sit down restaurant just off the highway, like everything else in this little town. We head inside, Edward, being the gentlemen he is holds the door open for me. I walk inside with Edward just behind. We ask the hostess for a table for two, preferably near the edge of the room.

She immediately starts leading us back to the corner, just secluded enough to feel alone, yet open enough for it not to feel private. She hands us our menus telling us that our waiter will be with us shortly.

We take our seats, and I pick up the menu. My eyes begin roaming the menu looking for something appetizing. Finding that everything appears delicious I decide to get whatever's cheapest.

I ordered and we sat idly chatting but after a half hour we decided we should get back on the road. We head out to the car hand in hand Edward opens the door for me. I go to sit down, but the seat is already taken, by our little pixie of a sister.

"Hi Alice"

"Hey Bella, ready to go?"

"Alice, what are you doing with my fiancée" Edward seemed frustrated, apparently she was blocking him well.

"You know the deal Edward, you will get her back in time for the wedding, don't worry about that." The way she added the about that at the end scared me slightly, as if we should be scared for some reason.

"You may take her, but you can't harm her in any way." Edward told her this as if he was worried she was going to hurt me.

"I swear, I will not harm Bella in any way." The way she subtly put emphasis on the word 'I' made me feel as if I had a reason to fear this time away from Edward.

"Come on then Bella, we must be going, or we are going to be late." I looked up at Edward and he bent down giving me one last kiss. I put as much passion as I could into that kiss, without crossing any of his boundaries. I was then handed over to Alice, and we headed off.

She pulled me around the corner of the building and there sat her bright yellow Porsche. I climbed in the passenger's side as she ran around to the driver's. We pulled out of the parking lot and got back onto the highway. After 15 minutes I realized that we must be heading to the airport, it was the only thing out this far.

"Alice, where are we going?"

"The airport" She answered in a monotone, almost robotic voice.

"I mean, where is the plane taking us?"

"Oh, well, um, that is a surprise." She said this as if making it up on the spot, not really sure how to respond. I felt as if she was hiding something from me, and acting very un-Alice-ish.

"You know I hate surprises." I told her this, trying desperately to keep the conversation as normal as possible.

"I know, but I wanted to surprise you anyways, and trust me you will be surprised." I didn't fail to notice how she phrased that. She didn't tell me that I would like the surprise, like she normally does; she just told me I would be surprised.

After that we fell into an awkward silence. The look on her face kept me from asking any more questions. She had an expression that told me that if I asked her a question she could very likely bite my head off. I don't mean that in the vampire way either, no, it was more of the you bug me, and you die way.

I silently followed her through the maze of people on the way to our terminal. I kept an eye open for any sign of what flight we were boarding. All I could tell was that we were boarding first class on a very small aircraft. When we reached the terminal Alice didn't even stop and wait to be called, she just walked straight up to them, handed them her tickets, ignored the irritated scowls from fellow passengers and boarded the plane. I just kept following, staying silent, and hoping I would like this surprise, yet I had that nagging feeling that something was going to go wrong.

We took our seats, and sure enough were not only in first class, but we also had the cabin to ourselves. We sat in silence until the plane took off, and then Alice began speaking again.

"I need to check on a few things, I will appear to be sleeping, can you keep people from bugging me please." She pleaded with her eyes, forcing me to bend to her every will.

"Yes, I can do that, can you tell me what you are checking on?" I asked her this, true curiosity burning behind those words.

"No, it is all part of the surprise. We would want to ruin the surprise, now would we?" It was clearly a rhetorical question, yet I answered anyways.

"No, we wouldn't ever want that." The sarcasm rolling off my tongue in waves.

"Of course not." She replied cheerfully, completely ignoring my sarcasm.

She then sat back, closed her eyes, and would've appeared to be in a very peaceful sleep, if you didn't know better. I sat silently next to her, lost in thought, only coming back when a flight attendant asked for our drink orders. I told her mine, the explained that my friend didn't want to be disrupted and not to get her anything.

After I finished my drink I allowed my mind to wander. Of course it wandered right back to Edward, my angel. And the next installment in the series of Bella fantasies began.

This time we were in our meadow, it was a sunny day, and we were just laying there soaking it up. What made this one special was that he wasn't the only one sparkling; I too appeared to have thousands of diamonds on my skin. As we lay there next to each other for the first time, I really felt like I belonged there.

That feeling excited me, even if only in a daydream.

A/N I am so sorry it took so long. I had a major writer's block and then I also began co-writing another story with Megan9688. (If you would like to read it the link is in my profile) I did change the summary of this story, I have finally come up with a plot that I have never read before, and so I hope you like it. Reviews are appreciated, even if it is only to say you hate it.

My apologizes, George


	6. Destination

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the thoughts in my own head.

The remainder of the flight was uneventful. Alice remained in her slumber like state, and I was content in my daydreams. The flight only lasted a couple of hours, yet it felt like years. Not know where we were headed and what to expect really had me riled up.

The plane landed and I still had no idea where we were. I looked at Alice, not sure if I should disturb her to tell her we were here, or just sit and wait for her to come back on her own. I decided it would probably be best for me to just try and bring her back, calmly. Before I could touch her though her eyes snapped open and looked down at my outstretched hand.

Her eyes held laughter, and mine curiosity. We were speaking without words, she was laughing at me, and I then asked her why. She replied by simply stating "psychic." To us that explained everything. She sat up now, straightened out the non-existent wrinkles in her clothes, and smoothed down her hair.

The cabin door opened and a flight attendant came on the speaker informing us that we would be de-boarding now, and wishing us a lovely stay.

Alice stood up, pulling me along beside her. She dragged me behind her as we exited the plane. As I took in my new surroundings it all felt so familiar, but I couldn't place it. It felt as if I had been here before, as a child maybe, or in a dream.

Alice pulled me towards the doors, and right into the seat of a car parked there. I buckled up as she ran around to the other side.

I gave her a joking smile as I asked, "What, no grand theft auto this time."

She replied with a simple "Nope" popping the 'p' making it seem as if she was trying to bubbly, and hyper. I have this nagging feeling that she is acting, not really being herself anymore.

Whenever I talk to her she responds in short answers and it seems as if she is forcing them to be bright and happy. When she is the one to instigate the communication she doesn't even try to make it sound happy, and she doesn't ask questions she demands or tells.

We were flying down the highway headed into the middle of nowhere it seemed. Yet I still had that eerie feeling of déjà vu.

She remained silent, and it left me to my thoughts. I was missing Edward. That feeling of pain I had grown so accustomed to during the time he left me was now coming back. It wasn't as strong, Alice was helping with that, but it still hurt.

That's when it dawned on me, everything clicked. We were in Italy, headed to Volterra, but why?

"Alice, why are we in Italy?" I tried desperately to contain the fear that was threatening to seep into my voice.

"Ah, about time you notice. Why, isn't it obvious, we are going to visit out dear friends the Volturi?" She spoke as if this was a normal everyday occurrence, as if nothing was abnormal, no one was going to try and kill me.

"Yes, I figured that much, but why? Won't they try and change me?" I couldn't mask the fear this time; it was clear and evident in my voice.

"That is the plan." Her words rang through the car, haunting me. We both stayed silent for the remainder of the drive.

What has happened to Alice? What did the Volturi do to her? How could this happen? What am I going to do? How am I going to get out of this? Why do I always attract danger? What will Edward think?

All these questions kept running through my mind, and I knew none of the answers. There were only three things I was sure of: one I had to find a way out of this and back to Edward, two this isn't Alice, something has happened to her, and three I need to get her back.

This was the only conclusion I had come to before we pulled up to the gates of Volterra.

Alice rolled the window down as the guard came to our car. He took one look at her and realization dawned on his face.

"Welcome back, miss, can I help you with anything?" He asked her this sweetly, putting stress on 'anything'.

"All I need is that gate put down, and I will be on my way." She said this playfully yet with an undertone of annoyance.

"It shall be done, miss." He signaled for the gate to be opened, than looked back to Alice expectantly.

"Thanks Colton" she yelled as we speed off into the city.

I took one look back at the free world, and Colton, to see a smile plastered on his face, as if he was just accepted by God himself.

She expertly weaved her way through the city towards the castle. She took some roads I wasn't sure were meant for cars. As we turned I was sure we wouldn't fit, and that the mirrors would hit the stone walls. But she showed her amazing talent as we passed through unscathed, never once faltering from her neck breaking sped.

As we neared the castle she looked at me and slowed so we could have a chance to talk once more.

It made me nervous to have looking at me instead of the road, but she continued driving expertly.

"Scared?" She asked, clearly knowing the answer, it was evident on my face, but asking anyways.

When I didn't answer she continued. "All I have to tell you, well warn you, is not to talk unless spoken to first, don't provoke anyone, and steer clear of the guard. They aren't as well trained in resisting as we are, and we wouldn't want you changing early now would we." I could hear laughter hiding in her words.

Before I could respond we were stopping in front of the castle. It stood there looming over us, sending shivers down my spine.

The door opened, standing behind it was a very excited Aro.

Alice urged me out of the car, forcing me towards the castle, and my impending doom.

A/N Thanks for reading and reviewing. I am getting a much larger response than expected. I am well aware that it is painfully obvious that Alice was the traitor, that was intended, promise. Another update is coming soon, whether it is wanted or not.


	7. Aro

Chapter 7

Aro

Bella's point of view

I enter the castle, and look around. It is so much different than last time. Last time I entered through an underground tunnel, this time I am in a luxurious foyer. There are high ceilings, and extravagant artwork everywhere. Even the furniture is elaborate.

I was so entranced by the building itself I hadn't noticed that Alice had disappeared leaving me alone with Aro. I turned to him, and we just stared at each other. I was frightened beyond compare, but I couldn't let him know that, so I stood my ground.

He spoke first. "Welcome" It was so foreboding I had to hold back my tremors.

I nodded, wanting him to continue, not trusting my voice.

"If you will follow me I shall lead you to your room." As soon as he finished talking he began walking, and I had to rush to keep up.

As soon as I caught up to him he began talking once more. "You are free to go where ever you please, within the castle. But I don't suggest it, there are many vampires here, and most with little to no self control, and I can't guaranty your safety."

That's comforting. I am free to go where I want, if I can outrun countless vampires, set on killing me.

"Of course that won't be a problem much longer." Here he stopped and opened a door. "This will be your room for and until the change. After you are one of us you will get a new, nicer room."

The way he said, one of us, answered one of my burning questions. I wouldn't be allowed to leave, even after the change.

Aro stepped inside the room, and I followed in suit. Once inside, he turned and continued his little speech.

"Your friend Alice will be in later tonight and she will help you prepare for the change. You will be changed first thing in the morning. Get a good night's rest, and I shall be back then."

With that he left, one second he was there, and the next he was gone. I never even heard the door shut, but when I turned it was shut. It was as if he was never there.

What do I do now? I turned and examined the room.

It was a fairly empty room, but what was there was elaborately decorated. There was a small bedside table, next to an extravagant king sized bed. There was a single picture of the walls. I was very similar to the one in Carlisle's office, containing the nighttime patrons of the arts. The main difference was that this one only contained three pale faces, and was obviously drawn many years earlier.

I continued searching the room, and all that was left was two doors, one being the one we entered through. I went to the other door, and tried the handle, it was unlocked. I headed in, and found it to be one of the largest bathrooms I had ever been in. There was a huge vanity, a shower with spouts down the wall on all sides. And a large bathtub, it was so deep it had steps into it. In the corner there was a chair; on top of it were blood red pajamas, presumably for me.

I decided to take a shower to help me relax. I looked in the cabinet and sure enough there was shampoo, conditioner and a towel. I pulled them out and began undressing. I reached in and turned to shower on; adjusting the temperature I climbed in.

As soon as I entered I felt the warm water relaxing my muscles, and carrying away my worries, if only temporarily.

There was one thing even a shower couldn't help wash away. That ever constant, growing hole inside me, the one Edward created.

I washed my hair, it wasn't my strawberry shampoo, but it still helped to make me feel more like myself, in this dreary place.

When my hair was clean I stood there, letting the water wash over me. My eyes scanned the room once more. I thought I saw a flash of a face near the door, but when I looked back it was gone, so I couldn't be sure.

I hurriedly stepped out, dried off and put on those blood red pajamas, so predictable.

I went to the sink, to wash my face. I searched through the drawers for soap. In the first there was I hair brush, so I took that out, in the second there was soap and a washcloth. I took them out, and washed my face.

I brushed my hair, and pulled it back into a comfortable ponytail. I put back everything I had got out, and went back into the bedroom.

The first thing I saw when I entered was a little sprite sitting on the bed gazing at me.

"Hello, Alice."

"Hi, Bella" She said this so cheerfully, it was evident she was acting, and not well.

I remained silent, and hesitantly moved to sit down on the bed opposite her.

As soon as I was seated she continued. "Okay, so here is how it is going to go. Tomorrow morning, Aro and I will come back and one of us will bite you. You will begin changing, the pain will start, all that. Then three days later it will be complete, and you will be one of us. As for now, you are not being feed, so you won't have anything to regurgitate up after the change. Do you have any questions?"

"What will happen after I am changed? Can I leave then?" I asked, trying to keep the hope and despair out of my voice.

"That I cannot answer, you must ask Aro." And with that she left, just as quickly as Aro had before.

I crawled into the bed, and let myself over to my thoughts. First they drifted to Edward, and what he would be doing. But then when that became too painful I forced them back to the current situation.

Everything Alice has done since leaving Forks has just added to my suspicion that something has happened to her. She hasn't been acting like herself. I knew, even with her acting so strangely, that she was the one I wanted to change me. There was no way I wanted Aro's venom in my system for eternity.

After thoroughly thinking through the present situation, I let my thoughts travel back to Edward. What he would be doing right now. Does he know what has happened yet? Does he hate me for this?

The thoughts and pain consumed me, and I left myself to the tears. I cried myself into a restless sleep.

The next morning, I woke up, unsure of the time, but as soon as I had sat up I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" I managed to scrap out, my voice hoarse from my night of sobbing.

"Good morning Bella. Have you decided who you would like to do the honors?"

"Alice, would you mind?' I asked, trying not to seem desperate.

"Not at all Bella. Just lay down, it will all be over in a few days."

I closed my eyes, not wanting to see the happy look I knew was on Aro's face.

A/N: Just a filler chapter. Always happy for critism. And Alice is slightly out of character, but that is intended. Please review, tell me what you think.


	8. Change

Disclaimer: Another new chapter just for you! Another new chapter that I still don't own.

Chapter 8

Change

Bella point of veiw

I braced myself for the burning, but it didn't come. I opened my eyes to see what was happening. 

When I looked up I saw Alice's face contorted in pain.

"Alice, bite her." Aro ordered.

"Aro, I can't." Alice whined.

"What? Why ever not?"

"I don't know, I am trying, but it is as if something is stopping me."

"Oh just move." Aro saidangrily, while pushing Alice aside.

I shied away from him as he leaned over me, but I was trapped. There was nowhere to go. I braced myself once more for the fire.

This time it came, full force. It was ten times worse than in the dance theater. It was so excruciatingly painful; like being thrown into a fiery inferno. 

Distantly I heard them leave; I was left alone to my pain and suffering. Minutes passed like hours. 

After what felt like days I was given a small taste of relief. There was something cool and soothing on my arm.

"Bella." I heard Alice's tortured voice, just over my screams.

I tried to respond, to reassure her, but I couldn't, the pain was too much.

"Oh, Bella, how could I let this happen? Why didn't I fight it? Why did I let him control me? Bella, I am so sorry." She sobbed. Between her sobs, and my screams I could hear nothing further.

I was still baffled by what I heard though, who was controlling her? How were they controlling her? How did she overcome it? And most importantly, what was I going to do about it?

I could think no further on the topic now, for I was overcome with another great wave of all-consuming pain.

I knew not how long this had been going on. But when my screams died down once more, I could hear Alice again. "Bella, it's okay, you're doing great. Only a few more hours, you can do it."

Her words were comforting, but all I could focus of was, hours, hours. I have to withstand this torture a few more hours.

I sent my thoughts to Edward, in hopes the happy memories would help. And they did, in a way. He took away the burning, slightly, but he brought with him a new pain, that aching I was so familiar with.

Even this empty feeling was welcome. At least I knew this pain was manageable, and how to make it disparate.

I kept my thoughts focused on Edward, keeping the fire aside. 

Soon I lost my will to focus. All thoughts returned to the burning, when I overpowered by an intense, forceful conflagration.

The fire kept burning, focusing on my heart, making me weak. I continued growing weaker, as the pain increased.

Suddenly it all just stopped, the pain disappeared, all traces of it vanishing as well. As if it had never existed. All that was left was the memory. I felt more energized than I ever had before.

I knew the change was complete, I knew I was a vampire now; I knew this was what I wanted.

I sat up, and took in my surroundings. I was in the same room as before, everything was the same, as if nothing had happened here. 

All that was different was the tiny dry crying vampire next to the bed.

"Alice?" I was still unsure if she was back to normal, but hopefully so.

She looked up, "Bella, I am so glad you are alright. You were screaming so loudly, I was so worried. How could I have let this happen? Why didn't I see this?"

She said this all at vampire speed, and kept questioning herself. I soon couldn't hear her anymore, and her voice faded into the background.

Soon she stopped, realizing I was not paying attention.

"So what do we do now?" I asked, not sure what was to be done next.

"I can answer that." A booming voice came through the doorway, followed by Aro.

"Yes, Aro, what will we be doing?" Alice asked, seeming to have a deeper meaning behind her words.

Aro seemed to pick up on this, but answered as if it meant nothing. "I shall show you your new quarters, Bella. And Alice, you can get her settled in, than I would like a word with you." 

With that said he left the room. Alice and I exchanged unsure glances, and followed him.

He led us through a labyrinth of hallways, and corridors. Finally stopping outside a large door, with an intricately designed door handle.

"These will be your rooms, for as long as you are with us. To restate, you are allowed to roam through the castle, but may not leave it, without permission, and accompaniment. If you ever feel the need here is a key to lock your door." He said while extending his lilywhite hand with a small key, matching the doorknob. I took it, and he continued, this time speaking to Alice. "And you have two hours to help her get settled, show her around and report to my office." 

She looked as if about to argue, but he was already gone. 

We exchanged another 'what was that?' look, before entering the room. Or should I say rooms. 

This was more like a suite. We were standing in a large sitting room. Off to our left there was a small, useless kitchen. On the right there was another door, which I presumed lead to a bedroom. 

I just stood there dumbfounded, but when Alice headed towards the remaining door, I followed.

As we walked through the doorway my suspicions were confirmed, it was a bedroom. But that's not all, there was two more doors leading off from that. 

One was open showing a luxurious bathroom. It was complete with a toilet I was sure had never, and would never be used.

This time I headed towards the closed door, while Alice stood where she was. She appeared to have zoned out.

I opened the door, and gasped. "Alice, you have to see this." I screeched, in awe.

That seemed to snap her out of her trance, and she hurried over. While exclaiming "I know, I just saw it, isn't it great!" sounding less like herself again.

"It, it's too much. I don't need all this." I was still in awe, and couldn't comprehend why all this was here.

"Trust me, Bella, you will wear it all." She laughed, while tapping her temple for emphasis.

I doubted that. I turned back to gaze into the closet. Who could wear that many outfits? There were over five hundred in there.

A/N: I personally think this chapter is the worst yet. I doesn't make much sense, and just confuses me to death, but I know it is nessescary. Sorry it took so long. I feel like such an idiot, I thought I had already posted this chapter, but apparently I hadn't. Opps! I hope you can forgive me. Please review, I love to hear what you think, even if you hate it, tell me why!

George


	9. AN: Help? Anyone And sorry

Hi, I am so sorry, again. I have decieded to start back up again on this story, but I seem unable to remember my plot, or to make it work. Nothing seems to fit or make sense, So basically I am looking for anyone willing to assist me, be a beta, or possibly co-author even, depending on what you want to do. Or even any ideas on what you would like to see happen. Anything would be great. I am again, so sorry I have to do this to you guys. I feel horrible.

So so sorry,

George


End file.
